


Hot summer

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP set in a happy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot summer

Chris is on his knees, a teasing grin on his face.  
Toby moves slowly towards him, pulling his pants down, and exposing his hard cock to Chris’ hungry gaze.  
“Tasty,” says Chris and reaches for his lover.  
It’s warm and the first rays of sun are on them on the terrace.  
Soon the rest of the Beecher family will be home from their little trip to Italy.  
Toby sighs as Chris takes his hard cock in his mouth, and begins to lick it.  
“Yeah, yeah like that,” Toby sighs.  
Chris pulls at his balls, and he closes his eyes against the sun.  
He hopes the neighbors aren’t watching.  
“You are so good,” he moans and almost comes.  
He tries to think of sports results to keep from coming.  
Chris let’s his cock go, and is on his feet.  
Chris puts lube on his hard cock, and strokes himself.  
His cock glistens already so hard.  
Toby can’t take his eyes off it.  
“Do me already,” he grits out.  
“We have time,” says Chris.  
“Get on with it you lazy fuck,” says Toby haughtily.  
“Your lazy fuck,” says Chris, and works some lube on Toby’s tight hole.  
Chris carefully pushes inside, and Toby pushes back, whimpering with need.  
Chris’ dick reaches just the right places.  
Toby yells, and takes the onslaught his lover makes.  
“I love you,” he says and comes into his lover’s hands.  
“Love you too,” says Chris and come inside him.  
They remain locked together while waiting till they can go again.


End file.
